


Meet Carlos, the Beauty

by goldandsteel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Completely Innocent, Fanart, Gen, M/M, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandsteel/pseuds/goldandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick look at the muse of Night Vale, Carlos the scientist - and a guest appearance of Cecil, ehehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Carlos, the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I made this and I'm kinda proud, despite not being a big thing, because usually I only draw crap. But Carlos makes miracles - I mean, science, lol. Feedback is loved. <3


End file.
